Gone
by simplyleah
Summary: Bellatrix "Bella" Auden Potter, Harry Potter's younger sister, is returning Hogwarts for her 6th year. Edward/Jasper/Emmett transfer from Durmstrang. Harry killed Voldemort—but is he really gone for good? "Bella PotterBella Swan" Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermion
1. Prologue

**So, in anticipation for the 6th Harry Potter movie (saw it at 12:01 on the day it was released! it was amazing!) i was reading tons of Harry Potter fic and HP/Twilight crossovers. I got so into it that i started writing my own . . . and _BAM! _A new fic!**

**If you dont really get the summary, let me explain a bit. Bellatrix Auden Potter is Harry Potter's little sister. She was about one when Lily and James were killed, and Harry was two. She was there through all of the events in the Harry Potter books, but WAS NOT mentioned in the prophecy. Or, so they thought.**

**This takes place in Bella's 7th year at Hogwarts. She's in the same grade as Ginny and Luna. Harry has already graduated, along with Hermione and Ron. Harry defeated Voldemort the year before (a.k.a. the events in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) _or did he really?**

**Edward Cullen (WHO IS NOT A VAMPIRE! this story is AH) transfers from Durmstrang, and so does Jasper, and Emmett . . . and, well, you'll have to wait to find out who Bella ends up being with.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: I AM NOT JK ROWLING OR HARRY POTTER. ILL JUST HAVE TO DEAL. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

I can't believe we were such fools. How could we think it was over, after all of those years of him terrorizing people, of trying to kill Harry. Of trying to kill _me._

What were we thinking?

But, then again, that's just it. We_ weren't_ thinking, having been blinded by _petty _relief. By _stupid _joy. How _pathetic _we were.

Because he's back. He's back, and we can't kill him.

Not again. Not after what happened last time.

Because it's never going to be over, is it?

* * *

**Awesome! Okay, so i know that was short, but it wasnt an actual chapter. The real chapters will all be WAY longer than this. This is just the prologue.**

**So dont complain about it being short, or decide you dont like this story and close the page. Because you haven't actually READ anything yet.**

**love,**

**Leah**


	2. Chapter 1

**(on 8-29-09) I kind of re-read this and tweaked it a bit this summer, so I think it's a bit better than it was last year when I first put this story up! I hope you all love it! If you do, I have another HP/Twilight fic called "Worry". The title will probably change, but I think it's pretty good so far, and it hasnt been done very often (or at all). Check it out on my profile! Anyway, i hope you like this.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND YOU KNOW THAT. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello! Anyone in?" I call as I walk through the door of the Weasley home.

Skeeter, my small black and white Saw-Whet owl, peeps in his cage. I put my finger to my lips, and he grows quiet, watching me with his huge yellow-orange eyes.

"Bella!" not two, but one, male voice calls from up the stairs, and my vision blurs. Not once has a day gone by that I haven't thought about the family and friends Harry, my brother, and I lost last year. For me, the loss of Remus and Fred hurt the most. Fred and I were very close, and Remus was my god father. Like Harry with Sirius, I was crushed when I heard of my godfather's death.

Shaking my mind of such thoughts, I drop my bags at the door and run up the stairs. George is standing at the top, on the second landing of three. He has grown his hair out, the mop of orangy-red covering his missing ear. I fall into his arms, one or two tears leaking onto his shirt. I sniffle, and look up at him.

For the past few months, I've been off on my own, traveling. I had needed time to—to recover. I only am back because of Mrs. Weasley's pleas for me to return to Hogwarts with Ginny.

I wipe my eyes and sniffle again, cracking a small smile. George returns it, with a smile of his own, one laced with pain and guilt. I wonder if my own smile looks like that.

"You okay?" he asks, although I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be asking that.

I nod, and he gives my upper arms a squeeze, scrutinizing my appearance. I am said to look almost exactly like my mother did when she was my age. My hair is shiny and red, waving halfway down my back. I have relatively fair skin, and, from the pictures, Lily did too. I also inherited her green eyes. But, unlike her, I have freckles scattered across my cheekbones and nose. I'm wearing a loose yellow dress that reaches mid-thigh with a large brown belt. My hair is pulled into two braids, one on each side, and I have a dark brown head band in. I have a pair of dark green trainers on as well. I also have one other mark, one other thing that Harry and I share—a lightning bolt on my forehead. But, Harry's no longer burns, as the burning was the piece of Voldemort's soul trying to leave his body through the wound it entered to rejoin the master soul. And, while mine never used to burn, as I was not one of the Horocrux, it had begun to over the months I was away. But that is not something I will tell, as it would be horrid for me to ruin Harry's period of happiness—the first in a while.

"Where're Ginny and Ron?" I ask quietly, my throat closing up momentarily as I think of how there should be another name in that sentence. Fred's.

"Ron and Hermione took Teddy out for a stroll," he says. Teddy is Remus—my godfather—and Tonks's son. He turns two soon. "And Ginny and Harry are upstairs."

"Snogging," we both add in unison. I burst out laughing unwilling, and George soon follows. We still are laughing when Ginny and Harry come down the stairs, looking slightly disheveled. George and I look at them, then at each other. We repeat this two or three more times before falling into another fit off laughter.

"What?" Harry asks, and I actually realize that he's _there. _I instantly stop laughing and throw my arms around him.

_I miss you, _I think, and this could not be any truer. My brother is the most important person to me, and always had been. He has been the person I've looked up to for as long as I can remember. Harry was always the best brother I could wish for, having always been there for me when we were living with the Dursleys, and still there for me now. But I can't say it aloud, how much I missed him, so I just settle for hugging him tightly, and he chuckles.

"I missed you, Bellatrix," he whispers, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me closer. Harry's the only person who I allow to call me Bellatrix. I cannot believe that my parents actually had the audacity to give their daughter the name of one of the most horrifying—and mentally unbalanced—Death Eater of all time. And I cannot imagine the pain it causes Harry when he thinks of my name, because the other woman with it killed his only relative aside from me.

"Bloody hell!" I hear a voice that clearly belongs to Ronald Weasley call from downstairs. A door closes. "Hermione! Change his nappy!"

"For god's sake, Ron!" Hermione exclaims, undoubtedly exasperated.

I squeeze Harry one more time before pulling away and tearing down the staircase.

Ron and Hermione are standing near Skeeter's cage. Ron is holding Teddy, who is struggling, red faced, to get out of his hold.

I laugh, and Hermione notices me standing there. She stares for a moment in surprise before throwing her arms around me. "Bella! I missed you!" she yells. "How was it? Where did you go?"

I shake off the questions, turning to Ron. Teddy is reaching in my direction. "Down," he orders Ron, and when Ron complies, Teddy hurries to stumble in my direction. I push his blonde hair, exactly like his father's, from his hazel eyes. He seems to have more freckles than he did last time I saw him.

"I missed you, Teddy Bear," I whisper into his hair, squeezing him tight.

"Mummy!" he yells, planting a big, wet kiss in the corner of my mouth. I laugh, but it sounds wrong to my ears.

Ever since Remus and Tonks' death, Teddy has been in the care of Mrs. Weasley, who seems glad for the distraction.

After changing Teddy's diaper and putting him down for a nap, I find myself curled up into Harry's side in the Weasley's welcoming living room.

I tell them where I went—France, Ireland, Greece, Italy, and even America. All by broom as well, which saved me from the horrors of flight fares. I don't tell them what it is that I did, as I am not quite sure I did much of anything. Aside from crying, contemplating suicide, and flying over the places I listed—no, not much of anything at all.

And, thank the lord, they don't ask.

"You all right?" Harry inquires, shaking me from my thoughts, for which I silently thank him. He rubs my arm.

"Where's Mrs. Weasley?" I ask, ignoring his question. It's not as if he doesn't know the answer.

George shrugs. "Out."

I roll my eyes, but my heart isn't in it. "I'm going to bed," I say, giving Harry one last squeeze.

"What?" Harry asks, looking worried. "It's not even five o'clock! And you haven't had supper!" For some reason, I don't think he'd take it well if I told him I haven't been eating supper for a while. A sinister laugh sounds in the back of my mind, causing gooseflesh to spread across my arms, my legs.

I shake it off, and head upstairs, ignoring Harry's calls behind me.

When I reach George and—_mine _and George's room, I hurry to change into pyjamas. Pyjamas that had once been tight on me, but now are much too large. I crawl under the covers of the bed next to the window—_Fred's _bed—pulling them tightly around me.

It's at times like this, when I'm lying under the covers, or just sitting down on a log in the middle of southern France, that I can't help but think about how it should—_could_—have been me. How I would give my life in a second for Remus and Tonks to be there for Teddy. What I wouldn't give for it to have been _me _lying on the ground in the great hall when Harry had entered to see, green eyes unseeing and without light and Fred, Remus, and Tonks relatively unharmed.

It should be like that. I truly think it should.

And maybe I will never be okay. But I've got to act like I am, for Mum and Dad's sake. For Remus, the best godfather I could wish for. And for Harry, the only person who would understand—which is exactly why I can't let him see.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Once again, if you did, check out "Worry". It's different, but pretty good. REVIEW, PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I thought I put this up already, but i guess not . . . i feel like this always happens to me! So sorry guys! Well, I hope you like it! More to come! Very, very soon! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: still don't own harry potter, still don't own twilight!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

" . . . sure she's all right?" a voice semi-whispers just outside of the room. A voice I easily recognize as belonging to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, mum!" George exclaims, not bothering to keep his voice down. "She was just . . . tired."

"All right, all right, I was just worried. Now, off to kip!" I can practically hear George's eyes rolling.

"'Night, mum," he says, and enters the room, shutting it tightly behind him. I sigh, pulling the sheets over my head.

"Bells?" George whispers. "You awake?"

"Yeah," I say, sitting up. "Because of _you,_" I snap.

George is silent for a moment, looking guilty. I instantly feel terrible. "Oh," he says. "Sorry."

_It's okay! _I want to yell. _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. _But I don't. I just sit there, numb, biting my lip so hard that the salty taste of blood soon touches my tongue. I wipe my lip, then pull the sheets up to my shoulders, not wanting him to see how thin I am. Not wanting him to see my ribs. I shiver.

"You should probably get back to sleep," he says, breaking the silence. "It's almost eleven o'clock, and mum's taking you and Ginny to Diagon Alley for supplies in the morning."

I nod, and slip back under the covers.

"Bells, you gotta wake up now," a voice says near my ear, and I open my eyes to see Harry leaning over me, looking worried. I nod, and slip out of bed, my arms crossed tightly over my chest. "Ginny's downstairs eating breakfast," he says, clearly having not looked—or maybe just having not _noticed_—how thin I am. "George and I brought your stuff up. Skeeter's out—doing whatever." He points next to the door, where my clothes sit.

"Thanks," I say softly, wanting to ask him if he will come with us to Diagon Alley, but too afraid of what he might say. Or, more accurately, what he might _ask. _He nods, and exits the room, leaving me to find something that won't be too tight, or too large. Oh, no. Does that mean I need to purchase new robes?

After rifling through all of my clothing, both from the small bag I took with me on my travels and from the dresser where I've been keeping my clothes, I settle on a pair of loose denim cut-off shorts—with those adjustable buttons inside, so I can make them tighter—and a soft blue sweatshirt that rolls up to just below my elbows.

When I start heading downstairs, I can hear shouting coming from the kitchen. I tip-toe quietly, trying not to make any loud sounds.

" . . . not healthy!" Harry is yelling. "Did you see how thin she is?"

"Yeah, Harry, I did, bu—"

"George! We're talking about my _sister _here! The one who has been practically inseparable from you and Fred since she was nine! And, I know how Fred's loss is affecting you too, is affecting _everyone_, but just think about it for a second. Think about how much she's lost, and how much she has left to hold on to!"

George is silent for a moment, nobody saying anything. I can hear footsteps upstairs. "What are you saying?" he asks finally. "You don't mean that she—I mean, she couldn't. Could she?"

Now it's Harry's turn to be silent. "I don't know," he whispers, almost too quietly for me to hear. "I really don't know. But I'm _not _going to wait and see." The power of his voice, the obvious determination, sends a spark of hope through me. But it soon fades, and the hair on the back of my neck stands up, a cold finger sliding down my spine.

Gray spots appear in my vision, and the world begins to spin. I feel sweat bead on my brow, although I feel as if I have been doused with ice-water. My stomach churns, and I feel a sharp pain coming from my scar. A blinding pain that I have no way to escape. I scream and tear at my forehead as the pain grows.

"NO! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I scream. The pain becomes too much, and I feel myself slipping down the remanding stairs as the air around me seems to grow colder, and my vision fails completely. It returns shortly, the pain in my head miraculously reduced to a mild ache. But, I am no longer on the stairs in the Burrow. No, I am not in the Burrow at all. I am in a graveyard, the sky almost completely black, not a single star in sight. I take a step forward, the dead grass sharp against my bare feet.

A cloaked figure moves between the headstones, making no noise at all. A Death Eater? A girl who I had not noticed earlier stands a few headstones away from the figure. She ducks down, behind a particularly large stone, the name and dates faded and worn away. A horrible cold seems to drift through the yard.

The girl looks up and another figure appears, standing over her. A hand with long, pale fingers grasps a wand that looks exactly like Harry's. The young girl stands up quickly, moving into a dueling stance. "Voldemort," I hear her hiss, in a voice eerily similar to my own. I slowly move in their direction, curious as to who the girl might be. A branch crunches under my foot, and I tense. The girl and unknown figure don't seem to notice. The cloaked figure draws closer to the girl and starts to lower its hood. But, it is not the snake-like face of Voldemort, as the girl seemed to have thought it would be—no, it's the handsome face of Tom Riddle, the boy who Voldemort once was, a smirk planted across his pale pink lips.

Cloaked figures begin to appear in every direction, all moving to the girl, who I now can easily see has red hair, the exact shade of my own. But before anything is said, before anything _can _be said, everything around me goes black, and I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness—supposing I haven't already.

" . . . owl to Hogwarts?" someone whispers somewhere on my right. It sounds like Mr. Weasley. "What . . . happens . . ." his voice seems to be drifting in and out, like a radio with bad signal. ". . . starts . . . two days."

I hear a loud bang from somewhere below, and then a loud guffaw. Teddy?

"What . . . you two . . . anyway?" he appears to be asking someone a question.

"George and . . . row about . . ." Harry replies, but I can only catch snippets.

"Mmm," is Mr. Weasley's only reply. There is a moment of silence, before he says something that sounds like ". . . wish Remus . . . only one . . . calm her down."

I shift slightly, but am unable to open my eyes. I feel like they've been glued shut. Plus, I'm not quite ready to be bombarded by questions. I heave a sigh, forcing my lids to peel back from my eyes. Harry immediately launches up from his chair by the bed.

"Bellatrix Lily Potter!" he exclaims in a frustrated tone the same time Ron, who I hadn't noticed earlier, yells, "Bloody hell, Bells!"

"Is she finally awake?" Ginny calls from outside the room. "Teddy's been calling for her for hours!" Ginny, red faced and hair wild, bursts through the door then, Teddy balanced on her hip. "Bella, I'm going to bloody kill you. He threw—"

"Wait," I interrupt, my voice thick with sleep. "_Hours_? How long have I been out?"

"Since this morning," Mr. Weasley says in a matter-of-fact tone. "About ten hours."

I rub at my forehead, but remove my hands when they come across something sticky. I cast Harry a questioning look.

"You cut your forehead," he says, reluctantly. "With your nails."

I nod, remembering the unbearable pain and how I had clawed at my scar in a futile attempt to stop it. And then something else . . . My scar aches, and I take that as a _don't think about it. _

"What the hell was that?" Ron asks, and Ginny smacks him across the head. Teddy laughs, and tries to get at him as well. Ginny seems happy to comply, and even moves closer, making it easier for Teddy to reach. "What did I say?" Ron asks after a moment of Ginny's glare.

"No," I whisper, sitting up slightly. "It's all right." I reach out for Teddy, and Ginny hands him over. He wraps his arms around my neck and squeezes tightly. I run my fingers through his hair. "Although I'm not quite sure what it was either." I pause for a moment, my green eyes meeting Harry's identical pair, although his are clearly portraying his emotions—worry, fear, oddly paternal love—while I hope mine are guarded, and don't display just how frightened I truly am. "I was in a graveyard," I whisper, skipping over the part about my scar hurting and looking down at Teddy, who stares up at me with his blue-rimmed hazel eyes, filled with nothing but innocence and trust. I can see Harry's fists tense in the corner of my eye, and I know that he is remembering exactly what I am—the Tri-Wizard tournament. The night that Cedric died.

"And i saw this man. He was wearing a cloak," I continue, seeing the images perfectly in my mind. "I thought he was a Death Eater," I pause again, and look back up at Harry. "And then there was a girl. I didn't get close enough to see—but I'm pretty sure she had red hair . . . and looked very much like me." I take a deep breath. "She was hiding behind a large headstone," I frown, and my eyebrows crease, "but the cloaked man found her. He pulled out his wand . . ." I chance a glance at Harry's pocket—and there it is, the twin of Voldemort's wand. ". . . and it looked exactly like Harry's. And then he took off his hood." I look around the room, starting from Mr. Weasley, then traveling to Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Then I slowly return to Harry, unflinchingly meeting his eyes. "It was Tom," I whisper.

"Tom?" Ginny asks, looking terrified. "Tom, as in—"

"Tom Riddle," I whisper, even quieter than before. Ginny gasps, and slaps a hand over her mouth, but that doesn't stop the sound of her hysterical sobs. Harry pulls her onto his lap, and she buries her head into his shoulder.

"Could we have a moment?" Harry asks, looking at Ron and Mr. Weasley. They both nod, and hurry to exit the room. My grasp around Teddy tightens. The one-year-old stays silent, as if he is aware of how serious this situation is.

Harry then looks straight at me, while at the same time he seems to be somewhere else entirely. "Bellatrix, I need you to be completely honest with me when I ask you this." I nod, and bite my bottom lip just as it begins to quiver. "Has your scar been hurting?" he asks me, and I can't bring myself to answer. I can't answer, because the moment I do—the moment I do, it will ruin every ounce of happiness Harry—this entire _family—_has managed to achieve over the last few months. The last few months I wasn't here to witness.

"Bellatrix!" Harry yells, startling me. "_Has. Your. Scar. Been. Hurting_?"

There is a moment of quiet, the only sound our breathing and the odd noises that Teddy makes on occasion. "Yes," I whisper finally, so quietly that I hope he can't hear.

But, of course, he does hear, and his reaction is one that shakes me to my very core.

Harry's sobs are filled with such agony—such _misery_—that I cannot help but flinch back into my pillows. Never, not _ever, _have I seen Harry cry so hard. No—no, there was that one time right after Sirius died, then when he showed up at the stadium after the graveyard (and last tournament for the Tri-Wizard Tournament) after Cedric's death. But I say this is worse. So much worse, because I know that I'm the one who caused it.

Ginny's trying to calm Harry down, but it's pretty obvious that nothing she does will work. I hastily kick her out of the room (with Teddy in her arms) before grasping my brother's hands and pulling him down onto the bed with me. I burry my head in his chest, and he sobs into my hair, holding me so tightly that I fear my ribs with break.

Harry's sobs quiet after about ten minutes, but he doesn't let go. I can feel his tears in my hair, but don't make any move to get up, or pull away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispers, his voice laced with sadness.

"I—"I break off, turning from Harry and facing the other way. "You were happy," I say. "You were happy, and I didn't want to be the one who ruined everything."

Harry's quiet for a moment. "That's why you left," he says finally, but I shake my head. In all honesty, that wasn't really why I left.

"It hurt too much," I tell Harry, rolling off of him so I lay on my back. "Being here. Even being with Teddy. And I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get away." I wipe at my eyes.

"Do you think you'll be able to attend Hogwarts this year?" Harry asks, abruptly changing the subject.

I shake my head. "No." I laugh, without much humor. "No, I really don't. But Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both want me to go back, so I will. I promised Luna as well."

"Bellatrix, Luna will understand. Ginny too. And I don't want you to go if you feel unsafe."

I shake my head, squeezing his hand. "I'll write you," I tell him. He sighs, knowing there's no use in arguing.

"You have to promise me, that at the first sign something is going wrong, you will come home. You and Ginny both."

I cuddle into his side. "I promise."

That night at the Weasley's is indefinitely one of the most uncomfortable. We all lounge around, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, who bustles around the entire time, getting mine and Ginny's trunks together. Apparently, she'd run to Diagon Alley while I'd been out, knowing I was in good hands, and had gotten our supplies.

To me, it seems so odd that I'll be back in school, taking N.E.W.T.'s, hanging out with friends. I don't think it'll be the same at all. I can't even begin to imagine how difficult this will be.

"Are you excited to see everyone?" Ginny asks.

I force a smile, leaning back into the cushions of the couch. "Everyone but—"

"_Collin Creevey_!" we both exclaim in unison, and Ginny starts laughing. I force myself to follow along, giggling.

Mrs. Weasley walks into the living room from the kitchen, Teddy's hand in hers. His blonde hair is sticking up every which way, and he's got his blue blanket in his other hand. He yawns. His eyes land on me, and he pulls his hand from Mrs. Weasley, stretching it out in front of him and opening and closing it, gazing at me longingly. "Mummy," he says, stomping his feet, which are clothed in his blue footie pyjamas. "Mummy!" he exclaims again, pointing at me, and opening and closing his hand again. Mrs. Weasley picks him up and sets him down on the couch next to me, where he crawls into my lap. I wrap my arms around him. God, I'm going to miss him.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I say, as she's about to leave the room. She turns to me.

"Yes?"

"If it's all right, I'd like for Teddy to sleep with me tonight."

"Oh, that's fine, Bella, dear. But don't forget, we're leaving for the station at seven."

I nod, and she goes back into the kitchen. I look down at Teddy, who looks as if he's about to fall asleep. I pick up his pacifier from the side table and he grabs it, sticking it into his mouth. I put my hands under his bottom, and he wraps his little arms around my neck.

I stand up start for the stairs, throwing Ginny a small apologetic smile.

When I get up to mine and George's room, I find Harry leaning against the side of my bed, his head in his hands. He looks up when I walk in. I put a finger to my lips, and gently lay the already-sleeping Teddy down on my bed. I brush his hair away from his forehead, and kiss his head softly, inhaling his smell. I then take Harry out into the hall, shutting the door almost all the way.

Harry pulls me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you," he says, into my hair. "You've just come home."

"I'll be home on Holiday soon, Harry," I say into his chest.

Teddy's soft whimpers cut through the air like a knife, and I quickly pull away from Harry and run into the room. I gently shush him, and lift him into my arms. "Mummy," he whispers. "Mummy, mummy, mummy."

"Oh, honey. I'm right here," I coo. "Mummy's right here." Teddy's cheeks are flushed. He buries his head into the crook of my neck.

I look up to see Harry watching me from the doorway, his eyes brimming with sadness.

"You're so good with him," he tells me.

"I need to be," I whisper back. "He thinks I'm his mum."

"You might as well be."

I shake my head, and set Teddy down on the bed. His eyes snap open immediately, and his face reddens, as if he's about to cry. I shush him, brushing back his hair. His eyelids flutter shut again. I back away, and go grab some pyjamas.

"Can you watch him?" I ask Harry. "Just for a moment, so I can go get my pyjamas on?"

Harry nods, stepping into the room as I step out. I brush past him, and slip into the restroom. I slip off my shirt and shorts, then slide on my short green nightgown. I gently comb my hair before stepping out of the room and walking back into the room. Teddy is asleep, Harry looking down on him with silent tears running down his cheeks. He looks up at me. I give him a tight hug.

"I love you," I tell him.

He squeezes me tightly. "Love you too, Bells." He pulls back, and kisses my forehead. "See you in the morning." He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I crawl under my covers, wrapping my arms around Teddy, and quickly fall asleep.

_

* * *

_**SOOOO? What did you think? I know it wasn't my best, but I still hope you liked it. It was mostly a filler, so we could move on to the good stuff. The next few chapters should be a lot better; HOGWARTS, HERE WE COME! And Edward and the whole lot come in soon (AS WITCHES AND WIZARDS) and i know you'll love that!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! If I get more than ten by tomorrow when I get home from school, I'll try and hurry it up with the next few chapters!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is super long, so you better love it! Not my best, but the ones coming up after this one are! This is more of a filler/introducting the characters chapter, but it's necessary!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

When I am shaken awake by a frazzled Mrs. Weasley, Teddy is still asleep in my arms. "Bella, you need to get ready, dear. We're leaving in thirty minutes for the station."

I yawn. "Do you have something for me to get Teddy dressed in?"

"Yes, yes, here," she says, holding up a light gray sweater, white button up shirt, patchwork pants, and a dark gray herringbone cap. "Now, get going!" She rushes out of the room, and I get up quietly, hoping to let Teddy sleep a tad more.

I hastily pull out my own outfit, a brown leather jacket, white v-neck, jeans, and vintage lace-up boots. While I'm getting dressed, Teddy begins to stir, thankfully relieving me the task of having to wake him up.

I shoulder on my leather jacket, and lace up my boots. Teddy sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Mummy? Mummy!" He sounds frantic. I scoop him up into my arms.

"Hi, baby. Mummy needs to get you dressed."

"Kay. Kay, mummy, kay." I laugh, and lay down his roll-up changing station. I quickly change his diaper, and pull off his pajamas. I get him dressed in record time, and clomp down the stairs with him in my arms. Everybody's already in the kitchen, eating breakfast. I put Teddy in his seat, and get his bib on.

"Where're the trunks?" I ask Mrs. Weasley.

"George brought them to the door," she tells me. I get a yogurt from the fridge for Teddy, which he attacks the moment I set it down.

George laughs, and looks at her pointedly. "Of course I did."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we get to the station, we quickly head for platform nine and three quarters. George goes first, followed by Ginny. Then I go, with Teddy in my arms, and Harry follows quickly after. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are the last, each of them pushing one of our trolleys. Skeeter squawks in his cage.

Mrs. Weasley pushes my trolley towards me, and George takes all my things off, setting Skeeter's cage on the ground. Mrs. Weasley reaches out for Teddy, who abruptly begins to cry, holding my shirt as tight as he can in his little fists. He shrieks, his face turning red.

"No, no, no. Mummy! Mummy!" Tears fill my eyes, and I hold him tightly against my chest, and kiss his forehead.

"I love you, baby." I pry his hands from my shirt, and reluctantly pass him over to Mrs. Weasley. Teddy's tears spill down his cheeks in torrents, and he reaches out to me from Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Mummy!" he screams, his face red. A piece of what's left of my heart breaks, staring into his fearful eyes. "No, no! Mummy! Mummy, mummy, mummy! No!"

I rub my eyes, and wipe away my tears.

George wraps his arms around me. "Be good," he mock-scolds, squeezing tightly before dropping his arms, and stepping back. "Write me, alright?" I nod. Teddy cries on.

Harry's next, hugging me tightly. "Try and be happy, okay? And don't forget to write. Every day!" He kisses my hair, and pulls away. I pick up Skeeter's cage, and wave, grabbing my suitcase. Ginny waits for me at the door, and steps on the moment I reach the train.

"C'mon!" she exclaims, clearly excited about returning to Hogwarts.

But I can still hear Teddy crying, can still see his red face. "Mummy!" he shouts, reaching out is arms to me, struggling in Mrs. Weasley's arms. "No, no! Mummy, no!" Tears bud in my eyes again, and I don't even bother to try and stop them as the tumble down my cheeks.

I blow him a kiss, stepping onto the train.

"NO! MUMMY! No, no, n—" The door to the train shuts, but I can still see Teddy through the window, tears still tumbling down his cheeks as he watches the train pull out of the station. I stand there until I can no longer see him, till our only surroundings are the English countryside, no sign of people for miles and miles around.

I sniffle, and look at Ginny. "C'mon," she says, nudging me, and smiling sadly. "Let's go look for Luna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We find Luna in no time, sitting with a friendly-looking black-haired girl. Luna smiles largely at us as we enter.

"Bella, Ginny!" she exclaims, jumping up and giving us both hugs. "This is Alice, a transfer from Beauxbatons! Her sister, Rosalie, transferred, too."

"Hi!" Alice exclaims, bouncing in her seat.

I give a half wave, tossing my trunk up on the shelf, and placing Skeeter's cage next to it.

"Rosalie just went to find the candy trolley," Alice tells us, grinning broadly. "She's in her seventh year, and I'm in my sixth."

Ginny smiles at her. "Bella and I are both in our seventh."

"Oh, yes, I know!" Alice jumps in her seat, quite literally. She points to me "You're Bellatrix Potter, legendary sister of Harry Potter." She turns to Ginny. "And _you're _Ginny Weasley, the sister of Ronald Weasley and the girlfriend of Harry Potter!"

Ginny laughs at her enthusiasm. I climb up and pull a blanket from my trunk, then curl up in my seat, wrapping it tightly around me and shutting my eyes, drifting to sleep.

When I surface again, I can hear everyone talking. About _me. _"But is _she_ all right?" I hear Alice ask.

"No," Ginny replies. "None of us really are." I hear a shuffling sound. "But," she says, lowering her voice, "despite what everyone's saying, this all has been much more difficult for her than anyone else."

"How so?" another voice chimes in. I assume it belongs to Alice's sister, Rosalie.

"Well—"

I snap open my eyes before she can continue. "Would you mind contenting yourselves by other means? Perhaps begin by refraining to talk about me while I'm sitting right here?" I glare at Ginny for a moment, before standing up. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go round and mingle with the other students."

I step outside into the hall, and slam the door shut. I walk down the halls, tripping multiple times because of the unsteady surfaces, and nearly crash into a tall boy with a mop of blonde hair. His eyes are blue, and send a pang through my heart as I realize they're almost the same shade as the blue rimming around Teddy's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim. "I was just—"

"No, it's quite all right." He flashes me a smile, and sticks out his hand for me to shake. "Jasper Whitlock," he says. "Durmstrang transfer."

I grasp his large hand. "Bella Potter."

"Well, of course," he scoffs.

"What year are you?"

"Seventh," he says. "So where were you headed?"

I laugh. "Honestly? Nowhere."

He laughs too, his blue eyes twinkling. My smile abruptly fades, my mind going back to little Teddy.

"Are you all right?" he asks, seeming honestly concerned.

I take a shaky breath. "Yeah." I rub my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He studies my expression. "You sure?"

"Ye—" I cut myself off. "No. No, I'm not okay. God, but everyone keeps _asking _me that!" I groan, and slide back down against the wall. Jasper kneels down in front of me, placing large, gentle hands on my knees.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No," I say. "No, it's not!" Tears are budding in my eyes, and I can't believe I've chosen this moment, with an almost _stranger, _to completely break down. "My parents are dead, my godfather's dead, my godfather's _wife's _dead, Harry's godfather's dead. _Fred _is dead!" I start sobbing then, each sob tearing through my chest. "It can't be okaywhen nearly everyone I _live _for is _dead_!"

Jasper looks worried, like I might momentarily combust.

I force myself to calm down, and then stare into his eyes. "The thing is," I say, "being a 'Potter' isn't as great as everyone makes it out to be. There's no glory in it, Jasper. It's just death, death, death. And it _hurts_. God, it _really _hurts."

We're both quiet for a moment, tears streaming down my cheeks. Then Jasper sighs, and stands up. He holds out a hand for me to take. I do so, silently, and follow him down the hall. He stops before one of the carriages, and pulls open the door. Two other boys are inside, one large and muscular, the other more tall and lanky. The two boys look up at us, surprise written across their faces.

"Look who I found," Jasper exclaims, nudging me. I sniffle, and smile a pathetic little smile through my tear-clouded eyes.

"Hi," I croak out. "I'm Bel—"

"Oh, we know who _you _are," the muscular boy interrupts, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Jasper kicks him, not subtly. The boy smiles at me, holding out a hand. "I'm Emmett McCarthy."

His large hand swallows mine, and his grin widens.

The other boy looks up at me, holding out at hand. "Edward Mason," he says, his warm hand sending tingles up my arm. Our gazes meet, and I am abruptly stunned by the forest green shade of his eyes. His hair is a golden bronze, his features sharp.

I shake my head clear, reluctantly pulling my hand away. "Are you guys Durmstrang transfers, too?"

"Yeah," Emmett says, a bit of a French accent creeping through. "Tons of us switched this year. The only reason most of us went to Durmstrang was 'cause our parents didn't want us to be at Hogwarts when that was where You-Know-Who was targeting."

"It was stupid, really," Jasper says, sitting down next to Edward. I sit myself down next to Emmett. Jasper wrinkles his nose. "None of us were quite fond of Durmstrang."

"I love Hogwarts," I tell them, because I've really no idea what else to say. "It's really my only home."

We're all quiet then, and I know they must be thinking of why that is.

Emmett clears his throat. "I'm hoping for Gryffindor," he tells us, putting his elbows on his knees. "What about you lot?"

"Gryffindor," Edward says. "Definitely Gryffindor."

"I'm not sure," Jasper adds. "I'd love to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Possibly Hufflepuff."

"Dude," Emmett exclaims. "That's every house but Slytherin!"

Jasper wrinkles his nose again, which, even in my emotional state, I find adorable. "Yes, it is. I don't want to be in Slytherin."

I roll my eyes. "Of course you don't want to be in Slytherin. Only Slytherins want to be in Slytherin. If I were you, I'd just be happy you aren't the only students transferring. It would be horrifying, amidst all the first years. How old are you all?"

"Seventeen," Jasper answers. "We've all been told we will be put in with the seventh years."

I nod. "Yeah, that makes sense." I stand up. "I should get going. I need to get my robes on."

"Oh, well," Jasper says, looking a bit dejected. "Will we see you later?" Jasper calls after me.

"Yeah!"

"Bye, Bella!" Emmett and Edward chorus.

When I get to the carriage, Luna's the only one there.

"They went to get their robes on," she tells me, not looking up from her copy of the _Quibbler_.

I grab my robes from my luggage. "Okay. I'm going to go get mine on. Be back in a few."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I get back, Rosalie, Alice, and Ginny have as well. They're talking animatedly about something, and all smile at me, slightly apologetic, but incredibly sincere. Alice has got this furry gray thing smaller than the palm of my hand in her lap, and Ginny's holding Arnold, her Pigmy Puff. A white cat sits in Rosalie's lap, no larger than those mobile phones Mr. Weasley is always off about. Skeeter sits on Ginny's shoulder, but when i come in, he settles on mine.

He pecks me lightly, just under my ear. "Hey, Skeet."

Ginny pats the seat next to her. I toss my clothes into my trunk and settle down.

"I love your owl!" Alice gushes, her brown eyes conveying her smile even though it's still lingering on her lips. "He's so cute!"

I can't help but grin. I put my finger in front of Skeeter's beak, and he nips it. "I know," I say. "I love his eyes the most." In all honesty, Skeeter is pretty much nothing _but _eyes. He's about the size of my hand, and each of his each of his eyes is bigger than a quarter.

"I had an owl," Alice tells me, "But our older brother stole her." She rolls her eyes. "So our mum got me Mr. McBunbun."

I snort. "Mr. McBunbun?"

Alice sighs. "Our little brother named him that. Don't blame me." She looks around dramatically, like hoping no one will overhear. "_I really named him Thumper,_" she whispers, holding up the little ball of fur in her hand. Thumper moves around, and makes snuffling noises. Alice puts him down in her lap, and scoops up Rosalie's kitten. "And this is Nelly," she says, rubbing her nose against the little kitten's.

"Give her back!" Rosalie laughs.

We spend the last thirty minutes or so of our time on the train talking. We find out that Alice and Rosalie have three other siblings; two younger brothers, and one older brother. Their family is from America originally, and that they're older brother, Max, is at university there. Their two younger brothers, Sam and Michael, are twins and starting at Hogwarts this year, too. They're eleven.

When the train finally comes to a stop, even _I _can barely contain my excitement. I mean, it's _Hogwarts. _And this time, despite the pain in my scar, there's really no reason for me to be worried about anything other than classes, and friends, and N.E.W.T. exams.

Ginny takes my hand when we step off the train, and we lead Alice and Rosalie to the lake, where all the first years are being loaded into boats. Hagrid is standing by the water, and the moment he sees me he's running in my way, and scooping me up into a great hug. "Bella, I missed ye'. How's Harry?"

"He's alright," I tell him.

"Tha's good, I guess."

I laugh. "Don't worry, it is."

"Well, I've gotta help the wee ones across the lake to Sorting, but I'll be seeing ye' later, I hope."

"Of course!" I exclaim, and wave. Alice and Rosalie are climbing into one of the small boats together, and I can't help but laugh. They're a bit too large. Luna's even laughing as we walk to the Thestral-lead carriages that most of everyone can see now, after last year.

When we arrive at Hogwarts, Proffesor McGonagall greets us warmly, directing the overwhelming traffic of students into the Great Hall. Tons of first years are scattered round, all looking a bit flustered. I lay eyes on Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, and wave. Jasper sees me first, and nudges Emmett and Edward, who wave, smiling. I give them thumbs up, before making my way to the Gryffindor table with Ginny, while Luna makes her way over to the Ravenclaw table.

Sorting begins soon after, and Professor McGonagall goes through the list of all the first years. Sam and Michael both get sorted into Gryffindor, and Rose and Alice cheer as loud as they can while their two younger brothers flush bright red.

After the first years have all been sorted, McGonagall exclaims, "Now this year, we have the pleasure of welcoming quite a few Durmstrang and Beaxbatons!" She sounding sincerely happy. She begins calling off names, the first of which is a Haley Abbott, who looks to be in her fifth or fourth year. She is put in Hufflepuff.

Then come a few other girls, all three of which are placed in Slytherin. And, to my disgust, they seem pleased about it.

Next comes Alice, and Ginny and I cheer for her as she takes her seat, placing the old hat on her head. A few moments later, it calls out a loud and surprisingly cheerful "GRYFFINDOR!" at which Ginny and I both go crazy in wolf-whistling and screaming.

Then its Rosalie's turn. Hers takes awhile, and from her expression, it's very clear she and the hat are arguing. But then he calls out "GRYFFINDOR!" and all is well.

An attractive boy by the name of Thomas Gringle is called next, and he is sorted into Ravenclaw. Luna looks pleased.

Then it's Emmett's turn, and his goes rather quickly. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts, and I grin as he comes to sit next to me.

Edward goes next, and he, too, gets placed in Gryffindor. I can't help but feel a tingle of pleasure when he sits down across from me. Then another boy, Kyle Strife, and a girl, Danielle Pansy. Both are put into Hufflepuff. Jasper goes up then, and I cross my fingers anxiously. He throws me a nervous smile, before putting on the hat. Gryffindor, of course. Rose and Alice's little brothers are also sorted into Gryffindor, which sends them into bouts of wolf-whistles. Goodness, our house is getting rather large.

"Now that that's over with," McGonagall says, "I would like to welcome back one of our most prized students, Miss Bellatrix Potter." I flush bright red, but wave half-heartedly to all of the first years—and everyone else—that turns to look at me. "Despite all of her losses, she seems quitedetermined to come back each and every year. I'd also wish to thank all of the students who gave their best last year during the attack once again, and hope you all remember the amazing witches and wizards we lost." She looks around at all of us. Nearly everyone seems to have abruptly saddened, and it's rather depressing. "On that happy note," some of the students actually laugh, "let the feast begin! Have a wonderful evening!"

Platters upon platters of food appear across the tables, and Emmett looks astonished.

Ginny lets out a little shriek. "Yay! We've got all you guys!"

Edward smiles crookedly at her and Emmett chuckles.

"And thank god for that," Jasper laughs. Emmett chortles. Someone's hand falls on my shoulder, and I look up to see Professor McGonagall, her expression worried.

"Do you have a moment, Miss Potter?"

I wipe the corner of my mouth with my napkin, hoping that no one else notices how badly my hand is shaking. "Of course. I'll be right back, guys."

I follow her out of the Great Hall, and into the foyer. "I received a distressing call just moments ago, Bella, dear."

"What is it? Is Harry all ri—"

"It had to do with a certain Theodore Lupin?" she inquires, quirking an eyebrow. "It seems as if Mrs. Weasley is very worried about the young boy's well being. It appears he hasn't been doing quite well with your departure."

"Oh, god." I put a hand to my forehead. "I'm so sorry Professor"—she shoots me a look, and I correct myself—"Minerva! It's just that, when Remus and—" I choke, the words caught in my throat. "After . . . what happened, we took in Teddy and I've been taking care of him . . . and, Minerva, he thinks I'm his mum. I felt so wretched at the train this morning when he cried . . . It was just awful, Minerva. I'm so sorry this had to involve—"

"Bellatrix." She smiles gently. "I've not called you over to reprimand you. I've called you over to inform you of the visiting arrangement the Weasley's and I have acquired, ensuring you will see young Teddy at least twice a week."

Before I can stop myself, I've thrown my arms around Minerva, and, surprisingly enough, she returns the hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Not to worry, Miss Potter. Not to worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After supper, Ginny and I lead the new kids to the Gryffindor common room, while the prefects are dealing with the first years in the Great Hall. The password is _Flibbertigibbet. _To our surprise, Minerva is standing in the middle of the room, waiting for the arrival of students. I suppose she must have remained to house leader after all.

She gets us situated into new rooms assignments; me, Ginny, Alice, Rosalie, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Natalie McDonald; then Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Seamus, and Dean. We hurry to get changed into pyjamas before heading back down to the common room to meet the guys.

We all sort of disperse when we get down there, me going off with Edward to sit in the chairs in the corner below the window, Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the couch, and Alice, Ginny, and Jasper sitting down at the table.

"What happened with you and Jasper before he brought you to our carriage?" Edward asks me, his green eyes blazing.

"Nothing," I say. God! Why do I have to be so terrible at lying?

"No, obviously something, or you wouldn't be lying right now," he argues.

I sigh, sinking further into my chair. "We just ran into each other. I was upset about something, and he talked to me and took me to your carriage. That's honestly all that happened."

We're both quiet.

"Who's baby was that?" Edward asks finally. "The one who was crying at the station." He must see my shocked expression, because he elaborates. "I saw—out the window. You were—"

I shut my eyes, and rub my forehead. "It was Remus Lupin's son."

"But why—"

I peel my eyes open, and stare at him with as much strength as i can muster. "Remus Lupin and his wife _died._" He looks guilty now. I sigh, sitting up. "Look. You want be friends with me?"

He nods. "Of course."

"Then you need to learn to deal with the fact that nearly everything you say will make me think of a family member or a friend who died. It doesn't matter what we're talking about—it's always going to come up again."

"I think I can deal with that," he says softly, his green eyes staring into my own.

I sigh, rubbing my temple, and stand up. "I'm going to bed."

He picks up my hand from my side and lightly touches his lips to it, sending shoots of flames up my arm. And, despite the fact it is the most _old-fashioned _thing he could do, it makes me smile. But then I glance over at Jasper, whose face has flushed red and whose hands are clenched into fists.

_ This is _so _not good for me_, I think, stumbling up the stairs to my dorm.

* * *

**Ohhhh! BOYS, BOYS, BOYS! Well, I hope that this extra-long chapter makes up for my pathetic posting tendencies! :D I'll have the next chapter up this week, and THAT IS A PROMISE! You can send me as many angry PMs as you want if I don't!**

**Who do you want Bella to be with? REVIEW, and let me know! :D The more reviews, the happier I am, the faster I post! (Although I'm beginning to think that's a myth!)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 4

**I actually feel pretty acomplished right now. I think this is a record for me, uploading two chapters this quickly! :) Hope you guys like it! I know there are a lot of time jumps (like the two-minute kind), which is really annoying, but I promise this will not be happening as often after this chapter. I swear.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

At breakfast the next morning, Edward and I attempt to move on to lighter topics, starting with Quidditch. It turns out he had been the beater at Durmstrang, and was planning on trying out for the Gryffindor team.

"Oh, good luck making the team!" Ginny says, laughing. "Bella's been Harry's runner-up for team captain since first year! No way is she going to let you on!"

I elbow Ginny. "You make it sound as if I'm going to turn down everyone who tries out!"

"Oh, no. You won't turn me down," Edward says.

Ginny laughs. "Me either."

Ignoring Ginny, I waggle a finger at Edward. "I will not just let you be on the team because I like you. It will be because I like the way you play."

Ginny sticks her tongue out at me, and picks up her conversation with Emmett and Alice. Rosalie seems engrossed in her conversation with Mandy and Natalie.

Professor McGonagall stands up then, and calls us to order. "I have a reminder for all seventh years! You mustn't forget to get your N.E.W.T schedules from your house leaders before leaving the Great Hall!"

Everyone resumes talking then, and Minerva walks over to me. "Miss Potter, I believe you will be having a visitor within the next forty minutes. We will discuss your schedule then. The rest of you," she says, looking around at us Gryffindor seventh years, Alice not included, "please begin lining up!" She turns back to me again. "Miss Potter, I simply adore butter beer."

I can't help but grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

About thirty minutes later, Minerva sends me off, saying she'll be there in a moment. I walk down the swerving corridors and up the moving staircases, until I reach Dumbledore's—McGonagall's—office. I give the password—butter beer, of course—and head up the staircase, settling in the chair opposite of Minerva's.

The door creeks open just moments later, and Minerva steps inside. "All right," she says. "He should be—"

At that second precisely, the small flames in Minerva's fireplace swell double the size, and Harry appears, covered in ashes, a small bundle in his arms.

"Harry!" I exclaim, delighted to see my brother. He smiles at me, but puts a finger to his lips gesturing with his chin to the bundle. Teddy!

I hold out my arms, and Harry gently lays Teddy down in them. Harry kisses my forehead, and hugs me from the side. "How was the train?" he asks me, leading me back to the seat. He sits down on the floor next to me. Minerva makes move to leave the room, and I smile at her, mouthing '_thank you_.'

"It was all right," I tell Harry, once Minerva's gone. "We've new transfers from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. A lot of them are in Gryffindor."

"Hmm." Harry doesn't seem very interested by this.

"How's Teddy been?" I ask Harry, before he can ask me something else.

Harry sighs, shaking his head. He turns to face me. "Not very well. He slept nearly nothing, and cried quite a lot." He studies my face. "Has the scar hurt at all?"

I shake my head. "No." I brush Teddy's hair from his face.

Harry sighs in relief. "Good. And you'll tell me if it does?"

"Yes. I'll send Skeet right away."

Harry shakes his head, rubbing his forehead. "Bellatrix, I'm being serious. It hurts, you tell Minerva immediately and contact me."

I sigh. "Fine. But you're the one who gets to explain to her."

Harry laughs quietly. "Of course I am." He looks at me a moment. "How's Ginny?"

"Better than me, unsurprisingly."

Harry's expression softens. "Bella, you're the strongest person I know."

"You're just saying—" Teddy shuffles in my arms, and his eyes flutter open.

"Mummy?" he asks.

Harry stands up. "I'll go talk to Minerva."

I just nod, looking into my baby's vibrant blue eyes. "Yeah, baby. I'm right here." I stand him up on my legs, and hug him to my chest. His little arms tighten around my neck.

"Mummy no go. Mummy," he mumbles into my ear, his soft breathing tickling my neck. I put my fingers in his hair.

"I love you, baby," is all I can say, tears budding in my eyes.

"Mummy, mummy."

"Mmm." I rub his back gently, holding him as close to me as I can without hurting him.

"Wove," he mumbles.

"What, baby?"

"Wove oo," he presses.

What? Did he just say—no way.

"What was that, Teddy?

"Wove oo," he repeats.

I hold him at arm's length. He gives me a silly grin. "Did you just say you love me?" I ask him. "God, Teddy! I just want to eat you up!" He laughs, even though he probably doesn't even know what I just said. I lay him down in my lap, and give him a raspberry kiss. He flails his arms and legs, laughing. I give him another, and tickle his sides.

"Ah!" he giggles. "Mummy! Wove oo!"

I laugh, and stop. He's got that silly grin on again. I brush his hair back from his eyes, and kiss his forehead. "I love you, too."

I spend a twenty minutes or so just playing with Teddy. Then Harry comes back in, saying he needs to take Teddy back to the Burrow.

I hug Teddy as hard as I can, and kiss him all over. "I love you, baby."

As much as I don't want to, I hand Teddy to Harry. But Teddy grabs some of my shirt in his little fist, his face scrunching up like he's going to cry.

Tears bud in my own eyes, and I lean forward, letting my lips brush across his forehead softly, gently. His eyelids flutter closed, and I brush my fingertips against them. "I love you, Teddy. Yeah?"

He nods. "Wove oo." He smiles that adorable smile, even though his eyes are spilling over, and latches his arms around Harry's neck, resting his head in the crook of Harry's shoulder. Harry sends me a small smile and brushes his fingers against the back of my hand, before stepping back into the fire place, and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Minerva steps back into the room, eyes sad.

I let out a breath. "Harry told you, I'm guessing?"

She nods, rushing forward and pulling me into a hug. We're both quiet for a moment, and then she holds me out at arms' length, brushes away my tears, and lets out a very rare peal of laughter. It's a soft, sweet sound that reminds me of Dumbledore, and brings even more tears to my eyes. She wipes her eyes, too, and hands me my timetable.

"You have a free period," she says, her voice shaking, "during this hour, but I highly suggest taking up double Potions." She looks over my shoulder, as if she can't bear to look me in the eyes. "We have a new Professor. Here's your timetable."

I nod, and take a step back. "Thank you, Minerva."

She doesn't make any move to respond, her glassy gaze on Dumbledore's sleeping portrait. I hurry from the room, unable to watch her distraught expression any longer.

Heading to the Potions room, I take my time, hoping to miss as much of the class as possible. The hallways are eerily empty though, which abruptly changes my mind, sending me flying across the polished corridor floors, and down the steps that lead into the dungeon-like room.

The first thing I notice when I open the door is that the windows shades, which are usually drawn, have been pulled open, giving the room an odd cheerfulness. The next thing I noticed was the teacher.

She's short and stout, with thinning black hair and too-tight robes—in some ways, she is almost exactly like a fatter, female version of Snape—and, just like Snape would have, she sends me a glare when I walk into the room.

"Late, I see, Miss Potter?" she said, her voice painfully nasal. "And on the first day of classes, too? Tsk, tsk."

Not even bothering to ask how she'd known I would end up choosing to come to her class, I rushed to one of the open seats—thank goodness, it was next to Jasper. I wipe my eyes hastily, removing any leftover dampness, and take out my quill, setting my bag on the floor.

Jasper glances over at me, and to say he looked worried was an understatement. "Are you all right?" he asked from the corner of his mouth, obviously having noticed that the teacher was paying extra attention to us as she began to lecture about her expectations from us.

I wave it off, and turn my attention to the front of the room.

" . . . be judging you by your potion selection, and how the final product turns out. Remember, groups of two—this _is _a partner activity, and I _will _take note of who you select and how you work together." She looks around the room. "What are you waiting for? Begin!"

The students in the room all seemed to collectively exhale, and everyone began to talk at once. I was just glad that I had this class with Hufflepuffs, and not Slytherins, which would have been bloody awful.

"Partners?" Jasper asks, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why not?" I murmured, sniffling in what I assume was not totally obvious way, and nudged his shoulder jokingly.

As Jasper leaned down to get out his _Advanced Potion Making: Year II _from his bag_, _he moved closer to me, so as to whisper in my ear. "You can brush it off all you like, but you and I both know you're not all right. We also know that I will, most definitely, be asking you continuously throughout the day, especially during our free period this afternoon, lunch, and dinner." He sat up then, and smiled at me with over-exaggerated innocence.

Taking out my copy of the painfully large book too, I turn to face him with a heavy sigh. "I was seeing my . . . godson?"

Clearly mocking me, Jasper sighs heavily as well and starts flipping through the book, looking at me sideways. "And why does that sound like a question?"

"Because I'm not sure exactly _what _he is, in relative to me."

"And that means . . ."

"Teddy . . . his dad was my godfather. Remus Lupin. Remus died last year, when Teddy was barely three months old. And since he—and his wife—haven't been around, I've sort of been . . ." I pause, and take a deep breath, reining in the tears. ". . . taking care of Teddy." I stop again, and Jasper, subtly, slides his hand across the tabletop to squeeze mine. "He thinks I'm his mum. And . . . he's sort of been taking my being gone—badly, I guess you could say. So Minerva"—he looks confused, so I elaborate—"Professor McGonagall—has arranged for him and Harry to travel here by floo at least twice a week."

Jasper rubs his eyes with the hand that isn't holding mine. "And so you just saw him?" he clarifies.

I nod, dropping my gaze from his . . . and onto a set of nine—yes, nine, not ten—fingers that were clutching the side of mine and Jasper's table.

"I'll have you know, Miss Potter," the voice came from over my head, and I nearly fell from my chair from the shock of seeing my mildly creepy-looking Potions teacher leaning over me. "I do not allow my students to simply stray from the lessons during my class. Outside of this classroom, I don't have a care for how you view things, flaunting that scar of yours"—she ran her long nail along the scar on my forehead, sending tingles down my spine and igniting a fire on my forehead—"as if it excuses you from your responsibilities as a student at this school. It may fool the other teachers, and your friends, but not me, Bellatrix, and I would love for you to realize that you're not as special as you seem determined to think."

I open my mouth to respond, but the teacher walks away before I have the chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afterwards, I have a ten minute break which I decide should be spent raiding the Great Hall for any leftover food—and run into Emmett, who seems to have gotten the same idea. He seems startled when I sneak up behind him and poke him in the back, but gets over it quickly.

"A bit wired up there, Emmett?" I tease, as we head out of the Great Hall and down the corridor, giving up on our pointless search.

He sighs. "A bit. It's just that awful class—double potions, I think they call it . . ." he glances down at his schedule in his hand, and shakes his head. "And we've got another double-class—History of Magic—next."

"Oh, that class is pretty bad, too," I tell him cheerfully.

"_And_," he continues, "I was lost on my way to potions, and I was with Jasper, who, of course, is painfully incapable of reading maps, so . . ."

"Well,"I told him, trying to rein in my smile. "History of Magic is over by the Transfiguration Corridor."

"Great."

We step outside into the courtyard between the grand staircase and the west wing, and make our way up to the Owlery, where I am greeted by the Weasley's family owl, Errol, who flies to rest upon my shoulder happily, dropping a letter into my hands.

"Hey, Erroll," I say, nudging him with my knuckle. "I wonder who this is from," I say sarcastically, while Emmett watches on with barely contained amusement. I tear the letter open.

_Bellatrix, _

_ I hope you know that, in spite of our weekly visits, you still better be writing me letters._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

_PS: Keep Errol. Mrs. Weasley wants us to send our letters through him. Not sure why. _

_Awesome, _I think, and run my fingers through Errol's feathers. "Guess you're stuck with me, buddy," I tell the owl, and slip Harry's letter into his beak. "Take this to my room, 'kay, Errol?" I say, sticking out my arm. He flies away.

Emmett laughs loudly, this booming sound that radiates with joy. "Errol?" he inquires.

I raise an eyebrow. I start to head out in the direction of the Transfiguration corridor, leaving Emmett to chase after me, our laughter trailing behind us.

The class, History of Magic, isn't nearly as awful as the previous one, but it's not very great, either. It's always been a ridiculously boring class, but Professor Binns seems keen on making the day's lecture even more lengthy and dull than usual. Which is sort of sad, because the material itself—usually having to do with vicious goblin riots and rebellions, and giant wars—isn't so dreadful; its Professor Binns horrifying teaching style, which normally consists of him droning on endlessly for the extent of his hour-and-a-half long class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry, _

_ Thanks for the awesome letter. I loved how much feeling you put into it. Classes are pretty awful, if you're wondering. We have this terrible new Potions teacher. She has nine fingers. And, I swear to you, Harry, Professor Binns gets worse every year. I almost fell asleep, which I guess wasn't super surprising, considering that I barely slept at all since I've come back from my "vacation". No, to be honest, I haven't slept since last year. Since before everything happened._

_ And I know you didn't really seem to care this morning, when I mentioned the transfer students, but, I just thought you'd want to know that I'm . . . branching out? Never mind the fact that one of them, Jasper (yes, three of the five that I know are boys. Deal with it.) ran into me on the express and I started crying—but that's not relevant. _

_ The other two—the ones who aren't boys—their names are Alice and Rosalie, and they're all right. They both seem to think I'm a pretty messed up kid, which bugs the crap outta me. The guys—Edward, Emmett, and Jasper—are sweet (Edward and Jasper are complete gentleman, and I wouldn't worry about Emmett—he just likes to mess around). We're at lunch right now, and I'm about to go to Divination, then double defense against the dark arts (I wonder who the teacher is. Our timetables don't say. Oh, by the way, I've decided you're going to see if you could be the DADA teacher in a few years, which would be awesome—im sure Minerva would be delighted!)_

_ Give Teddy a hug and a kiss from me, and tell him his mummy says hi and misses him so much already, and can't wait to see him again. Tell Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and George I say hello, too. (Ginny's doing good, too, if you're curious. She's reading this over my shoulder as I write, and says hello!) If you can, will you bring flowers to Remus and Tonks and Sirius for me? I don't want them to think I've forgotten about them. Give them my love, too. _

_ Well, I think that's all. Love you loads, Harry._

_ Bella _

_PS: For Quidditch: what should I go for? I have to decide before holding tryouts this weekend._

_PPS: And no, my scar hasn't been hurting. But I've got something to tell you; don't freak out, okay, but . . . you know the creepy potions teacher I was telling you about? She started talking to me about how I think you and me are "better than everyone else" and I need to stop "Flaunting around my scar" . . . well, when she said that last thing, she sort of, well, TOUCHED my scar with her fingernail, and it kind of stung. Like a zap through it. Weird, right? Tell me what you think._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Divination (which was awful, by the way: we had it with the Slytherins; Jasper, Ginny, Edward, and Emmett, who were taking Muggle Studies at the time, weren't there; Professor Trelawney was acting just as odd as always, and she kept on prophecising my imminent death.), I'm heading towards my double-Defense Against the Dark Arts class, preparing for the worst . . . but when I walk through the door, it's just the opposite.

First of all, the room looks different. There are no desks, and the room looks like a larger more open version of the Room of Requirement when we used it for DA meetings when I was in my fourth year. Lastly—McGonagall is standing in the middle, looking impatient as she waits for us to settle down, and form a loose circle around here. I stand next to Ginny, eyeing Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, who are standing close together in the back of the room while I listen as the rest of the students whisper about the sudden change. I recognize a few people, and determine that we have the class with Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall clears her throat, and we all quiet down.

"I'm terribly sorry but, for the moment, all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes have been cancelled until further notice." The class groans in unison, but Minerva ignores it. "Unfortunately, we have had no luck over the break in finding a new professor."

There are exclamation of outrage, and surprise. I hear someone shout, some Ravenclaw, "But You-Know-Who's gone!" Minerva catches my eye after this exclamation, but nods slowly.

"For the time being," she says, "all DADA classes will be moved into the library for a sort of free period. You will all be notified when someone has taken up the position." We all groan again, but Minerva makes her way through the clumps of students, and out the door, clearly signaling that it's time for us to all change gears and head over to the library. I bite the corner of my thumb for a moment, listening to some students murmur about ditching the library altogether and simply heading to their common rooms for the hour, before breaking into a run and taking the winding halls in the direction I assumed Minerva would have taken. I catch up after a few minutes, and marvel at how quickly she'd moved.

"Minerva!" I exclaim, and she turns around, raising her eyebrows, entirely unsurprised that I'd showed up behind her.

"Yes, Bella?" she asks, tiredly.

"Well . . . I was, erm, thinking . . . maybe you should offer Harry the position?"

Minerva's eyes light up. "I thought about it, dear. But I really couldn't—"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." I walk a little bit closer to her, and lower my voice. "And you talked to him earlier, how much he was freaking out about me and Ginny being here without him. It'd be good for him," I muse. "He needs to do something."

All the while, my mind is repeating one word, and one word only: _please, please, please, please . . _Although I probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, having Harry here would make me feel so much better—I wouldn't be so worried all of the time.

Minerva smiles a bit. "I agree. I'll write him immediately."

I exhale in relief. "Really?"

Minerva nods. "Yes. Now, run along. This free time can cut a lot of your homework load tonight, Miss. Potter."

I laugh a small, shaky laugh. "Oh, and I was wondering—can we go and do our homework in our common rooms?"

"For Gryffindors, yes. For the other houses, the students must take that up with their house leaders."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem, dear." Minerva squeezes my arm before turning back around, and continuing to make her way back to her office.

_Now she just has to convince Harry_, I think, smiling to myself. _And he won't take much convincing._

_

* * *

_**Not too bad, I hope! :D I'll upload soon! **

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**\\/**

**\/**


End file.
